


All I Want Is You

by pennywisespen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Flashbacks, Henry Has More Than One Soulmate, Henry Is Not An Asshole, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentioned Georgie Denbrough, Multi, Patrick Is Totally An Asshole, Polyamory, Sad Bill Denbrough, Soulmates, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywisespen/pseuds/pennywisespen
Summary: Bill, harshly, gets rid of the one tear that manages to escape.Breathe.He snatches a bottle from the open bar, no one is looking, and besides, he doesn’t feel like fucking sharing.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no rape, or non con scene, but Henry is only scared this will happen to Bill in Ch. 2, that is why it is tagged.
> 
> Bill, Henry, and Patrick are all in their early 20's, Bill being the youngest :)

“Listen, I can play nice in front of Henry, but you and I both know that this?” Patrick places a hand on his chest, and then reaches out to grasp Bill’s chin quickly. Bill bites down on nothing, and tries to shove his hand away, but Patrick moves it first. _Faster._ “It’s never gonna work. So, stay the fuck out my way, puppy eyes, or you’ll end up like your brother. And by that, I mean dead.” Bill feels his jaw shake, and he starts blinking away the tears before they fall down his face. Patrick winks, before smirking, and slinking away.  


Bill stands in the middle of the crowd for a few seconds. He’s breathing deeply before he feels the world turn anyway, and everything feels out of place. _Again._ He pants. _Where is Henry?_ Bill doesn’t know. He doesn’t even want to know. He might already be with that psycho fucker Patrick because how long has he been standing here? He doesn’t want to think about it, he does't want to think about Henry and Patrick. _Anything, but that._  
____  
Henry cups Bill’s face, making him looking up at him. _Him. Henry._  
“I think I want to marry you sometimes, Denbrough.”  
One of Henry’s hands slide down to Bill’s throat, and he swallows. Longing. Wanting. He loves him. And Henry loves him too. _Loves me back._  
Then. Henry is sitting Bill down, and just laying it on him. “I don’t know what the fuck is wrong Bill. I just. I can’t choose between you and Patrick. I’m…It’s both of you.”  
___  
Bill, harshly, gets rid of the one tear that manages to escape. _Breathe._ He snatches a bottle from the open bar, no one is looking, and besides, he doesn’t feel like fucking sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry finally finds Bill, curled up on some bed, and he can barely keep his eyes open. His cheeks are shiny, and his eyes turn to slits as he recognizes Henry.  


“Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” Bill shakes his head no, and continues to stare at Henry with those blue, doe eyes. He’s breathing heavily, and he slowly pulls his hands out of Henry’s, turning away. Henry feels the relief that spread through him turn into rage. _What. The. Fuck._ He told Bill that he couldn't get too drunk unless he stuck to Henry or Patrick like glue. Instead, he finds him messed up, alone, unaware, and was Bill glaring at him before? What if Henry didn’t find him in time? What if Henry couldn't even get to him, couldn't burst inside because some sick fuck had locked the door? A door between him and Bill. _What if. What if. What if._ He grabs his jaw forcing him to look at him again. Bill whimpers.

"Why the fuck are you so fucked up. Did we not have an agreement?"

“Y-You’re the o-one who left m-me….” Bill slaps Henry’s hand away from his face, but just as quickly Henry grabs both his wrist. “I’m fucking fine!”

“Like hell you are!” Henry yells back as soon as those three words leave Bill’s mouth. "I left to get drinks, and you were gone. Don't lie to me." _Talk to Me._  


Henry's hands tighten around Bill’s wrist, and Bill feels like if Henry holds them any tighter, holds him any tighter, they’ll break. He’s going to break. 

“F-Fuck y-y-you!” Bill’s eye well up.

Henry frowns, then sighs. But he’s not extremely angry anymore. Bill knows this. He’s annoyed, panicked, confused, and caught off guard. “What?”

Bill bites his lip for a second, and Henry wants to take it into his mouth, do the same, but harder. 

“Puh-P-Patrick! You left m-me with him, and I hate him! And, and he hates me, b-but….I luh-luh-love you, and this is never going to work…” Bill whines through his slur. “I h-hate you…” And Henry loosens his grip. Bill tries to wrap his arms around himself, but Henry won't let him. 

“L-Let me go.”

Bill sways slightly when he tries, but fails to shake Henry off.

“Never.”

Bill’s shoulders fall with a shaky breath, and he shakes his head again. He can’t hold the tears back anymore because he will never leave Henry. Couldn’t if he wanted to, but he wouldn't if he could. "H-Henry..." "Shh, I love you, Bill.” Henry says, and Bill cries hard for the second time that night. 

Henry loves to make Bill cry, but not like this. Not unintentionally. Not when it's something out of his control, and this shit definitely falls under that category. He's also pretty sure Patrick instigated Bill's break down, but he'll deal with him later. Deal with all of _this_ later. Right now, it’s just him and his pretty boy. And yeah, he can feel Patrick somewhere close, _always close and hovering_ , but in the moment he can feel Bill way more. Feel all the love and bravery that is Bill Denbrough. _soft._ He can’t help, but to cup Bill’s wet cheeks, wiping the stream of tears away. Bill's hands immediately fly to Henry's wrist, holding them softly like he's using Henry as an anchor. Henry closes the space between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this shit when I was crossfaded and lonely last night, I edited it to make sense, and it’s like ….bleh, but I wanted to post it anyway, I just put it in two parts.  
> Thank you to anyone who reads this ( /^\ )
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the commas everywhere, not great at grammar :p If there are more typos, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
